Ruby rose
by Mizuki287
Summary: Yang loses faith in everything after losing her arm, and even goes as far as joining white fang. Ruby, not wanting to leave her sister joins her hesitantly. Ruby gets paired to be someone's body guard and that someone is roman of course And soon she starts to catch feelings for him, no matter how horrible he can be sometimes. (may rate this M later on) *fixed*


((This takes place after season 3 but where roman didn't die))

Okay guys do keep in mind i will most likely make this a rated M later on once Ruby and roman become more intimate. *cough cough* you know why *cough*

Everytime Ruby looked at her sister she felt like crying. She looked so horrible and sad all the time. She never got out of bed and she seemed to be slowly losing faith in everything. Ruby has been desperately trying to get her out of bed lately and talking to her saying she and her should go see the world and find new thrills. But she never expected what yang would do next.

Ruby was silently sitting on the roof with her short stocky dark hair lightly blowing in the breeze. She had a distant look on her face as she tried to think of new ways to make her sister happy again. But her mind was blank, she couldn't think of anything. She let out a heavy sigh and plopped her head onto the roof closing her eyes. But soon enough they flew open when she heard the snap of a twig. She stood up quickly, careful not to make any noise. She was hoping it was a monster so she could finally have a good fight, she truly did love fighting. She thought it was the only thing she was even remotely good at. With hope in her eyes, she walks over to the edge of the roof surprised to see her sister walking outside. 'She's actually outside!' she yelled in her head as a huge smile lit up her face while she threw her hands in the air like a child. She wanted to go hug her happily but also wanted to know where she was going. So she decided it would be best just to follow her quietly.

Yang had a pretty much expressionless face like she normally had causing Ruby's smile to fade. She hoped as quietly as she could through the trees while her sister walked into the forest. Soon it felt like it had been almost a full hour of her just walking in one direction. Ruby began questioning if someone hypnotized her or something. But soon enough Yang made it to where she wanted to go. It was really dark out so dark you couldn't even see any stars and the moon must have been covered by clouds. She walked over to this gigantic parking lot with weak lights scattered around the place lighting it up with unpleasant old light yellow light. There were countless rows of cars she walks to one of them specifically, it was pretty average looking. 'Is she running away or something?!' that thought made Rubys heart drop she didnt want to leave her sister, ever. Ruby's eyes widened when she saw the familiar orange haired man walk out of the shadows.

A flood of thoughts and worries flood through Ruby's brain as she tries to think of some reason that her sister would possibly meet up with him. Ruby jumps off the tree silently when they start to talk. She rushes to get closer hiding behind a large green garbage can so she can hear them. "And you're sure you want to join?" Says the man's voice. "Yes, i'm in." Yang says with the smallest hint of a smile on the edge of her mouth. Ruby panics for a moment as she racks her brain trying to figure out what to do next. Without another thought she does something stupid. "Ah sis don't leave me behind." She says loudly with a clearly faked smile on her face rising from behind the garbage can while she slapped her sister in the back playfully.

Yang's eyes fly open from shock. "R-ru-"She starts to say before Ruby covers her mouth with her pale hands. Roman eyes widen "r-red?" he stutters out. Ruby pays him no attention "I'll yell at you later sis!" She says with a pleading look to her sister. "You're sisters?!" roman started to laugh loudly, even causing his large white tophat to fall off. "You look nothing alike." He coughed a few times to catch his composure not even knowing himself why he found that so funny. "Yang. you never told me you would be adding…" He gave Ruby an annoyed look "another guest." Ruby glared at him while she slowly moved her hand away from her sister's mouth. Yang paused for a minute debating what she should do. Even if she herself was going down the wrong path she didn't want her sister to do the same. "No my sister doesn't belo-" She started to say before Ruby cut her off. "At home!" she yelled. "Yea i agree yang i don't belong at home! I'm a thrill seeker just like you!" She said loudly making yang and roman cringe covering their ears. Ruby turned to her sister with pleading eyes.

Yang eventually gave in letting out a sigh. "I-i guess we will both be joining." She said hesitantly with a frown and sigh, she simply didn't have the will or energy to even attempt changing Ruby's mind. "I'm surprised red. You always wanted to be the hero now look at you." He said with almost a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Ahaha" She chuckles awkwardly rubbing the back of her head ruffling her hair. "I just want to fight stuff so anything's fine." after Ruby and roman exchange glances for a moment he breaks the silence. "This way." he said as he let them climb into the black car after he held the door open politely. He quickly got in and started the car and drove. Ruby felt sick the entire way, and not because roman was one of the most reckless drivers she seen. But because she was going against everything she's ever believed in. But she could handle this. She'll be able to talk her sister out of this insane idea another time. She worried that her lectures about her needing to go on an adventure made her sister come to this conclusion. She sat there silently with a distant look staring out the car window as the scenery flew past her.

It was hard to believe it was already the second day there. The car ride took a good two hours and they made it to a huge underground base. Ruby would have thought they would have learned a lesson from their first underground base but apparently not. They were both quickly shoved into different rooms that night. Ruby's room was less than appealing. It looked more like a prison cell than a room. But she didn't really seem to care. She didn't sleep at all that night as she layed on the thin mattress feeling the metal holding her bed up stab into her back painfully. Soon enough a guard swung her door opened, she squinted her eyes from the uninvited light that flood her room.

"Come with me." He said simply. Ruby complied, wanting to get out of the suffocating room as fast as she could. "I want to see yang. Where is she?" Ruby asked loudly as she stepped out of her room getting a better look at the hallway trying to grasp her surroundings. The guard completely ignored her and kept walking. "Hello!" She said yelled getting angry fast. "Wheres yang!?" The guard swung around in anger. "Know your place!" He screamed even louder than her. She reached back to grab her weapon quickly and turning it into her huge red scythe with loud noises of metal meeting metal. She brings it to the guard's neck. "Where is she.? I'm not some prisoner tell me i'm one of you guys now." She said trying to persuade him half with violence and half with words, her stunning silver eyes glowing with anger. She was not in a really good mood after not sleeping.

She flinched when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped back swinging her scythe in front of the person who was behind her. "Woah, woah, red mind putting away your..um weapon." He said as he placed his finger on the top of it pushing it away from his face as he rolled his eyes. "Not until you show me yang." She said as she raised her oversized scythe back up to his face the red and silver metal shining beautifully. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Look red we can't have you guys together yet, how do we know you guys aren't scheming some sort of plan? You have to earn our trust." He said slowly and mockingly as if he were talking to a child. Ruby let out a growl, glaring at him before putting her scythe away knowing that was probably the only way to see her. "And how and i supposed to do that?" She said folding her arms and rolling her eyes. Roman chuckled. "You get to be my bodyguard, red" He said with a satisfied smirk.

Thank you for reading please leave a review or a follow!


End file.
